1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a chip-on-chip (COC) semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages having reduced weight and thickness and improved electrical performance are desired in light of the growing use of small-sized electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones and digital cameras. To achieve this, research has been conducted on semiconductor packages having a wiring structure formed through semiconductor chips that are stacked in a vertical direction.
Because a semiconductor package having a wiring structure formed through the semiconductor chips does not include a gold wire for connecting the semiconductor chips to each other, a signal may be transmitted at high speed, thereby increasing the operational frequency of the semiconductor package. In addition, the power consumption and the size of the semiconductor package may be reduced.